Sweet Emotions
by grape-chan
Summary: Only a few cursewords. Inuyasha is giving into his feeling for Kagome and Kagome confesses hers before he does. Humor in it also. This is a one shot fic though. I hope you like it!


A/N: Hey everyone It's me again, ChanChan! I just had to write thos story because the idea was bugging the craaap outa me. SO Here we go. This is a one shot, but I may make a sequal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own my pencil and imagination...WHICH YOU CAN'T HAVE!! Mwahahahaha...er  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up again. He rubbed his head abit closing his eyes inwardly cursing. He looked down at his sleeping companions. One particular girl, however, he seemed to continue watching.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
He watched her as her chest rose and fell in her soft breathing. Her chocolate eyes were closed and she was warm and snuggled in her 'sleeping bag' or whatever she called it. He watched her for a few minutes untill he snapped out of his ..eh hem..little world.  
  
::Inuyasha..get your mind out of those thoughts! Bad Inuyasha. Bad Bad Doggie.::  
  
He turned his head tearing his eyes off of the sleeping girl.  
  
::You know you like her.:  
  
::Of couse I do! She's my freind! She's Kagome!::  
  
::Freind? Ha. You know you would like to be more than freinds..::  
  
Inuyasha blushed abi and fumbled. ::I..I do not!::  
  
::Oh yes you do. I know it. How can you not like a girl like that? She's sweet, loving, forgiving, beautiful, funny..Need I go on?::  
  
::She is JUST a FREIND.::  
  
::But-::  
  
:: LOOK Just Shut Up Before I Tear Your Ass Apart!::  
  
::I'd like to see you try stupid dog!::  
  
Inuyasha was about to give his mind a peice of his...mind...When Kagaome shifted in her sleep and groaned mumbling something.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked and he looked at her. His eyes slightly widened seeing her shirt rolled up from her moving around exposing her belly. He gulped and hopped off the tree branch.  
  
::Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy.:: Inuyasha nervously pulled Kagome's 'sleeping bag' up to her chin. He sighed in releif and sat down against the tree she lied by. He looked back down at her. A smile formed on his lips as she sighed happily snuggling tighter in the sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha reached a clawed hand to move away a strand of her hair from her face. He touched her skin lightly and her body rolled over facing him, her face falling into his hand as it was pushed against the pillow.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked around quickly ::Shiiit! I'm Dead.::  
  
He started pulling his hand away from under her face when her right hand reached and grasped his wrist, she smiled snuggling against his warm hand.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a few shades of red and whimpered abit. He quickly covered his mouth with his un-trapped hand and looked around ::What to do what to do....?!::  
  
He tugged lightly on his hand to release it without waking her, to no avail. He leaned up to her face eyeing her hand and he started slowly prying her fingers from his wrist.  
  
He was on the last finger, all of his concentration was on her hand, he was almost free.  
  
"..Inuyasha?"  
  
He froze.   
  
"What..are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to meet her chocolate eyes...seeing that they were closed. He sweatdroped. ::Is..she dreaming?::  
  
Kagome's smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed, "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha whimpered, ::No, she has to be asleep.::  
  
"Sit."  
  
::Shit.::  
  
WHAM  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide in alert and she looked at Inuyasha, whose head was planted into the ground. She blinked, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Silence.  
  
A muffled voice came from the ground, "Yes..Kagome?"  
  
"What are you going?"  
  
Deja Vou.  
  
Kagome relized something warm under fer face, she sat up seeing Inuyasha's hand on her pillow.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, dirt all over it. "What?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his face and turned around getting a cloth. Inuyasha watched her rool over for a moment, staring intently on her ass. ::Nice.::  
  
Kagome rolled back over with the cloth and started to wipe away the dirt on his face softly, Inuyasha watched her face as she did so, studing her and wondering what he would do next. Kagome smiled after cleaning his face. She started to rub his little white dog ears.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes when Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha, What were you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes lookign at her and he blushed, "No-Nothing."  
  
Kagome gave him a strern look, "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha whimpered closing his eyes. ::Mercy..::  
  
"I was uh... checking to see if a snake bit you cause uh...i heard rattling in the bushes. Yeah that's it. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a snake."  
  
Kagome jumped, "A snake?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around abit, "Yeah, but I see it was just" he picked up a curvy stick showing it to her, "a stick so no worries go back to sleep."  
  
Kagome looked at the stick, then to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha started to sweat. ::Maybe she won't beleive me.::  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
::Oh no, what to do what to do? Think Inuyasha.::  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha and kagome turned seeing Kouga appear in his little tornado and smile chamingly, "Kagome I see you aren't hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed in releif. ::For once I'm glad that low class wolf came.::  
  
Kaouga quickly was at Kagome's side shoving Inuyasha into a tree, not paying attention to Inuyasha he clenched Kagome's hands in his, "Kagome, I couldn't sleep knowing that you were here with dog turd."  
  
Kagome sweatdroped and smiled weakly, "He's only like that when you're around."  
  
Kouga tilted his head to Inuyasha, "He should learn to respect youkai who out rank him."  
  
Inuyasha sat up regaining composur, "Tell me when you see one, Baka."  
  
Kouga releised Kagome and stood up, "you wanna repeeat that dog turd?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up gripping tetseiga, "I called you an Idiot!"  
  
By this time Miroku and Sango had woken up and were watchiong the scene amusingly. Miroku snaked his hand below Sango's back.  
  
SMACK  
  
He was awarded with a very nice handprint on his cheek.  
  
Kouga snarled, "I don't need to listen to you, Kagome come with me."  
  
Kagome looekd at at Kouga and shook her head, "Kouga, I'll stay here with Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smirked., "Looks like she chose me you stupid wolf, why don't you run along home."  
  
Kouga bent down embrassing Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha. "Kagome, listen to me. If you stay wih him you will be caused more pain. I love you Kagome and if you be my mate then he can finnaly releize that you don't love him."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. before she could omplain Inuyasha had punched him in the face, knocking him away from her.  
  
"Don't Touch My Kagome." Inuyasha clenched his teeth tighter.  
  
::Did..Did I just say MY as in possesive?::  
  
Miroku and Sango blinked. "Did he just say..his Kagome?"  
  
"I beleive so Sango. Interesting. Inuyasha must really have feeling for Kagome."  
  
"Miroku remover your hand before I remove it for you."  
  
"Yes Lady Sango."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
WHACK  
  
Kouga blinked and Kagome stared at Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga then burst into laughter, "Your Kagome!? Hahahaha, That's rich!"  
  
Kouga still snickering took Kagome's hand, "I see that I have competition, nothing to worry about. I shall return again to claim you." He looked to Inuyasha, "Untill then don't lay a finger on her."  
  
Inuyasha was about to retort when Kouga was gone again.  
  
Miroku and Sango sweatdropped, "You would think he would be more serious about that."  
  
Inuyasha growled and Kagome frowned, turned and stomped off.  
  
Inuyasha's growl stopped and he looked atfter Kagome curiosly, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome waled off and Before Inuyasha could follow, Miroku stopped him, "Let her cool off Inuyasha. If I know women they don't want to be bothered when they walk off without saying anything."  
  
WHAM  
  
Sango glared at the now unconcious monk, "I'M RIGHT HERE YOU JERK!"  
  
Sango looked up to see Inuyasha gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on a tree stump singing a song to herself. She looked around the woods admirong the trees and flowers at night.   
  
Inuyasha was hidden on a tree branch listening to her sing. His little ears perked and he smiled hearing her voice.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Untill you find it there and lead it back home."  
  
Inuyasha listened to the words and played them over and over in his head. He saw he rocking back and forth and he smiles leaning forward wanting to hold her, the branch gave a light shake and Kagome looked up quickly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't move and he guessed Kagome didn't see him because she didn't scream SIT or say anything but instead she relaxed and continued singing.  
  
"Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
CAll my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and Kagome stood up and started walkign back to the camp. Inuyasha hopped off the branch and snuck by a rtee she didn't pass yet. She saw him there and walked over to meet him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "Where you been?"   
  
Inuyasha knew he knew where she was. He just lied to make sure she wouldn't know.  
  
Kgaome smiled, "You should know."  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "WHy do you say that?"  
  
Kagome gave him a knowing look, "I saw you watching me."  
  
Inuyasha froze. ::Busted.::  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground hard and muttered a few curses.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside him, "That's for watching me."  
  
She then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"and That's for watching me."  
  
She stood up and walked back to camp leaving Inuyasha blinking.   
  
::What does she mean? Glad I listened to her?::  
  
Inuyasha smirked standing up and started followwing her.  
  
::If that's the reason maybe I should tell her about all the times I was suppse to be protecting Kagome from Miroku while she bathed when I was really watching her. maybe I'll get another kiss.::  
  
"Hey Kagome..."  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. Anyway read my other stories too ^^ Well Ja Ne! This is ChanChan signing out!- 


End file.
